piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1998 Washington 350
"I wish I won the cup someday" - Kevin Shiftright In this race at Truman Speedway, race 34, Dirkson D'agostino overtakes many racers. All part-timers as well as rookie Manny Flywheel all enter. Dirkson wins with Floyd Mulvhill 2nd. Transcript Dirkson D'agostino Overtakes! Pinkie: OH MY GOD! WHAT THE (Serbia Strong)? DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!? DIRKSON JUST OVERTOOK HALF OF THE FIELD AT LEAST! I MEAN I-I-I am just speechless. Spike: Did Dirkson really just do that? Pinkie: YES HE DID! Spike: A HISTORIC MOMENT AT TRUMAN SPEEDWAY IN WASHINGTON DC! DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO MIGHT WIN NOW! UNBELIEVABLY HISTORIC RIGHT NOW! (meanwhile in the White House) Bill Clinton: OHHHH! DID YOU SEE WHAT DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO DID!? Hillary Clinton: What? Bill: HE WENT FROM 31ST TO 10TH IN SECONDS! IF DIRKSON WINS THIS RACE, I AM INVITING HIM! (Dirkson ACTUALLY WON that race and he was invited by Bill and Hillary. It was his third win. His second in the 1997 No Stall 350 while his first was in the 1995 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400) Hillary: Sounds good Bill. (on the track) Claude: Did you see that Stacy? A part time racer overtook me and several other racers in mere SECONDS! Stacy: YEAH! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! Claude: No that is not. A freaking PART TIME racer overtook ME! Roger: WOAH! Luke: NO WAY! DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO! The King: Dirkson's such a good racer. But you kids want me to win. Pinkie: DIRKSON IS UNSTOPPABLE TODAY! HAVE YOU EVER?! Spike: NO I'VE NEVER! (slow motion replay) Spike: Now watch this closely. Dirkson is 31st and Lee Revkins is 30th. Dirkson gets a nice draft on Lee and then overtakes him before going top speed and simply overtakes everyone from Lee Revkins in 30th to Crusty Rotor in 10th to gain the 10th position. (Shows replay again in normal motion without commentary and with Dolby Digital THX Stereo sound. Slows down like in the 2005 Dinoco 400. Shows replays in the three sides like in the 2005 Dinoco 400.) Spike: THAT WAS SO HISTORIC! DIRKSON IS GOING TO WIN PART (Seal Bark) TIME! AND A SEAL BARK CENSOR HAPPENED! BARK BARK BARK! THE FIRST SEAL BARK IN FOURTEEN RACES GUYS! Pinkie: HELL YES! A SEAL BARK!!! BARK BARK! AFTER FOURTEEN (Seal Bark) RACES! OMG IT HAPPENED AGAIN! TWO SEAL BARKS! BARK BARK! OH YES THAT IS SO COOL! Dirkson Wins Spike: THE RACE IS ALMOST OVER! DIRKSON'S CLOSE TO MAKING HISTORY! THE CHECKERED FLAG'S OUT! IT'S DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO FOR THE WIN! Pinkie: DIRKSON FOR THE WIN! I REPEAT WITH SO MANY TEARS OF JOY! DIRKSON FOR THE FREAKING WIN! (Dirkson D'agostino Team Radio) Dirkson: YES! KEVIN SHIFTRIGHT WILL WIN THE CUP NEXT YEAR! I WILL WIN THIS CUP! I'M GONNA TURN ROOKIE! Trunk Fresh Crew Chief: GOOD JOB, DIRK! (Dirk was a nickname for Dirkson) (NOTE: Dirkson went rookie in 1999.) Spike: Sadly, our god Ruby Easy Oaks wasn't 2nd. BUT FLOYD AND THE KING BEAT HIM, THAT'S well not as good but IT'S FINE BECAUSE SECONDARY GOD FLOYD MULVHILL SAVED THE DAY! Wish our lord placed in the top 5 though. Racers' Feelings About Dirkson's Win Lapis: An epic win for Dirkson. The King, Roger, Luke, Floyd, Murray, Kevin Shiftright, Lee Revkins, Crusty Rotor, Misti, Claude, among others have reactions of the win. In order starting with The King. The King: Good job, kid. Roger: AMAZING! Luke: I've NEVAR seen anything like THAT in my freaking life! Floyd: Congrats. Murray: Awesome victory. Kevin Shiftright: Cool, man. My father Klint actually won the cup in 1993 while my grandpa, Klint's father Kraig, did in 1974. I wish I won the Cup someday, mainly the inspiration helped me race. Lee: WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING! Crusty: HOLY GEEZ, YOU PASSED ME! AMAZING JOB! Misti: That was pretty good! Claude: No Dirkson. You OVERTOOK ME! How can freaking PART TIME racers overtake me! (Misti stares at him). Claude: Uh I mean good job Dirkson! (Note: Yup, Claude will do anything for Misti. Don't worry there is a happy ending to the Claude x Misti stuff as Claude and Barbara divorced in the 90's Harold and Misti divorced in March 2004 and Claude and Misti started dating and got married on November that same year!) Chuck: THAT WAS AMAZING I SAW YOU OVERTOOK ME TOO! I was 17th. Dirkson Comes to the White House Bill Clinton: Hello? Dirkson? Dirkson: I AM INVITED! YEAH! Bill: COME HERE NOW! Dirkson: Ok! Bill: HE'S ON HIS WAY! (40 seconds later, Dirkson, Trunk Fresh Chief, Edwin Gears Jr (Trunk Fresh Pitty), The King, Roger and Luke are seen.) Dirkson: GUYS! HELLO! Trunk Fresh Crew Chief and The King are here too! Trunk Fresh Crew Chief: Hi guys. The King: Hello! Bill: Daniel (real name of Dirkson, Dirkson is actually his middle name but he legally swapped his names at the age of 18), you are one hell of a special Piston Cup racer. I watched the whole race right here in the White House. What an amazing win. Have not seen anything like that since 71 when Strip Weathers had a great win. How about dinner right here in the White House? Dirkson: YEAH! That would be awesome! The King: Isn't that cool Luke and Roger? We are having dinner with Bill and Hillary! Roger: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! PUNCH ME IN THE FACE LUKE! TELL ME THIS IS REAL AND NOT A DREAM! (faints) Luke: I KNOW, ROGER! I'm in front of the PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES! (faints) Bill: Well, I guess that's natural. I've seen some girls faint just by seeing me sometimes! Except in this case Roger and Luke are boys, not girls. The King: Same here! I've also seen fangirls faint just by seeing me. Bill: Not a surprise considering your my favorite and many peoples favorite racer. The King: I get that a lot. Edwin: MAN! I get to see the president myself! Results 1. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 2. Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps 3. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps 4. The King - 200 laps 5. Ryan Shields - 200 laps 6. Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps 7. Mark Landis - 200 laps 8. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 9. Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps 10. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 11. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 12. Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps 13. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 14. Greg Candyman - 200 laps 15. James Cleanair - 200 laps 16. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 17. Slider Petrolski - 200 laps 18. Winford Rutherford - 200 laps 19. Sage Vanderspin - 200 laps 20. Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps 21. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 22. Mac Icar - 200 laps 23. Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps 24. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 25. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 26. Davey Apex - 200 laps 27. Manny Flywheel - 200 laps 28. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 29. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 191 laps(crash into Murray and Rusty) 30. Rusty Cornfuel - 191 laps(crash into Dale Jr and Murray) 31. Murray Clutchburn - 191 laps(crash into Dale Jr and Rusty) 32. Brush Curber - 185 laps(engine) 33. Aiken Axler - 90 laps(crash) 34. Chick Hicks - 90 laps(crash) 35. Lee Revkins - 3 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races Category:Legendary Races